


【all叶/王叶】缘见（2）

by maplefroth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 沫鬼的车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplefroth/pseuds/maplefroth
Summary: ♢小学生车♢文笔极差♢天神x魅魔，预警♢试图续写♢不接受任何怼等过激评论，谢谢☞☞不喜欢请立刻返回键，谢谢。





	【all叶/王叶】缘见（2）

不够。  
还是不够。  
叶修仅仅两周就被调教的不得了。  
只要王杰希在，就会黏糊糊的跑过去卖弄身姿。  
“我的小穴是主人专属的，我都是主人的，主人想怎么样都行。不要不理我好不好？”  
只是两根手指都能让叶修兴奋一顿饭的时间。  
上面的嘴吃着饭，下面的嘴吃着jy。  
“好饱啊……嗯、啊……可不可以亲亲？”  
迷恋着王杰希粗暴的亲吻，喜欢主人用力咬弄自己的乳尖，沉溺着斗神的武器顶弄自己的感觉。  
“好难受……啊，我要主人……”  
王杰希的离开让他空虚的抓心挠肝，就像是犯了毒瘾一样。  
双手不停的自己揉捏身前的红豆，下身夹着床上的桅杆前后摩擦。  
果然还是没有主人的舒服。  
脚踢到了什么。  
小魅魔抓了过来。  
长长的一条，上面甚至还凹棱不平。  
这是王杰希定制的，专门给魅魔准备的各种玩具。  
脚踢到了什么。  
袋子里的东西都带着叶修的信息素的味道，小叶修每一件都拿了出来。  
“叶修宝贝。”  
王杰希坐在马车里，用传音魔术轻轻叫了声他的名字。  
“找没找到小玩具呢？”  
熟悉的声音传进了耳朵，叶修听话的回答着，但是却找不到人在哪。  
“嗯……我找到了，主人你在哪……”  
“我？”  
王杰希换了个姿势，天马的马车有些颠簸。  
“只要你乖乖听话我一会就去找你。”  
“嗯！叶修会乖乖的！”  
“叶修……”  
王杰希压低了声线，诱人的男低音迷惑的不得了。  
“想要么？”  
“嗯……想……想要主人都给我……”  
“好好想想我是怎么弄得。先用手……”  
“用手……”  
小魅魔伸手揉捏起了自己的红豆，两双小手一点点的触碰着，指尖按压在上面，不停的碾过。  
“唔……涨……”  
“有小夹子，选一个喜欢的夹上。”  
各种形状，各种款式，王杰希选择了自己喜欢的好多种。  
“不要……主人给我选……嗯……奶头好疼……”  
“那就，红色的小枫叶怎么样？喜欢么？”  
叶修翻了翻，果然翻到一个枫叶形状的乳夹，学着王杰希的样子夹了上去。  
“啊……就像有人在……嗯……咬住一样……”  
“然后呢？然后做什么？”  
“然后……下面……”  
一只手伸到下面，抓起自己粉红色娇小的性器前后撸动，另一只手的手指伸进自己的嘴里夹玩自己的舌头。  
“要乖乖的舔好，不然不够湿啊。”  
“唔……嗯……”  
自家小omega的喘声越来越大，这位alpha也开始忍不住的解开了裤子，附上了手。  
“小东西，射了没有？”  
“嗯……还是不舒服……”  
“后面湿了没有？”  
“好湿……好热……想要主人的肉棒……”  
“用那个。”  
小魅魔摸过最开始的那个狰狞的东西看了看。  
“对，伸进去。”  
小穴已经湿润的开始滴水，一张一合的等着人来投喂。  
玩具的前段看起来有些大，粉红色的头就像是盯住了肉嘴一样，被小魅魔推了进去。  
凹凸不平的表面在平滑的规范中前进，全身的注意力都集中在了身下。  
不知道手指按到了哪里，插在身体里的东西突然震动了起来。  
“啊~啊~啊~不~不要、要啊、啊、啊！！”  
喘息变成了喊叫，控制不了的颤抖声夹杂着糯人的娇喘，王杰希眯起了双眼听着让自己格外舒服的声音。  
一开始王杰希也想过会发生什么，不过没想过叶修的反应会这么大。  
他甚至能想象到自己的小魅魔跪趴在那扬起他白皙的脖子，津液从嘴中流出，身前的乳夹晃荡着，好看的臀高高翘起，里面的东西震动着，液体不停的甩出来。  
“主、啊……主人、人……我、不、不行了……啊……”  
两个人似乎是同时解放了自己。  
一个坐在车里大口喘着，另一个趴在床上抓着王杰希的衣服，踢走了从身后扣出来的东西渐渐睡着了。  
“王杰希。”  
“魔术师来了啊。”  
联盟的一些熟人看到王杰希来到后开心的调侃他得大小眼。  
“听说了么，斗神，居然跑了。”  
“嗯？跑了？”  
“对呗，嘉世的人都要急疯了，找到了记得告诉他们啊。”  
“知道了。


End file.
